


Shackled

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Shackled'. October 9th, Shackled. After being saved from Viggo, Hiccup is stuck bedridden on the edge and in restraints do to being drugged and facing hallucinations. Emotional whump and isolation torture!





	Shackled

October 9th-Shackled

A deep groan escaped Hiccup's lips as his eyelids fluttered open. At first he forgot where he was, then he looked around and realized he was in his hut.

The sound of a dragon groaning nearby was heard and Hiccup looked up to see Toothless. His dragon was obviously in pain, unable to move, scars littering his wings, and bandages around his legs.

Hiccup tried to get up so he could be at his dragon's side, but he found out he was restrained. Steal rope covered with padded leather looping around his wrists and waist, tying him to the bed.

He was completely shackled.

Just as Hiccup had begun staring down at his restraints in confusion and worry, a figure emerged from his hut door. As soon as said figure realized he was awake, she ran to the side of his bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"A-Astrid...why am I…" Hiccup trailed off when he realized who it was at his side.

Astrid frowned and held her left arm as if self conscious. She seemed as if she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Her lips were pursed and her bangs fell slightly into her face.

"You were thrashing in your sleep. Viggo injected you with some mix of Triple Stryke, Slitherwing, and Deathgripper venom-a more rare type of dragon that we've never seen before. She said we're not allowed to take the restraints off because you could have hallucinations or...suffer after effects of the Triple Stryke venom at any given moment...we can't risk you hurting yourself."

Hiccup cringed inwardly. Not just because he'd apparently been fighting with himself in his sleep, but also because he remembered the Triple Stryke venom. He'd never been affected by it before, but the way that they had engineered it had made it cause more discomfort than before. Mixed with the Slitherwing venom, he not only felt the burning sensation of the Triple Stryke's tail, but he also felt this awful nausea and-when he was with Viggo-hallucinations. They both countered each other, the burning not as bad so he could be aware of the other types of pain.

Viggo said it could last for weeks.

"Did she say when I could be out of these?"

Astrid shook her head sadly.

"No. We can adjust them to be more comfortable though. She's come back to treat the injury you gave yourself."

Astrid gestured to Hiccup's left arm and it was only now that he noticed the black stitches just beneath his wrist. It was the only injury he had next to the bruises. Viggo had only drugged him and chained him to the floor. He hadn't used any other forms of torture than the drugging and isolation. That in itself had nearly drove him insane, especially because the drug was causing hallucinations that he couldn't get away from.

"How did..."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his betrothed who sighed sadly. She sat down on the bed, rubbing her thumb over Hiccup's hand. His forearms were restrained so he could only life his fists to his mid chest, and the rope around his waist prevented him from sitting up completely. He was only wearing his red tunic and leggings, his prosthetic gone. He guessed Gothi was afraid his metal leg would cause another wound on his flesh and blood leg.

"You really wanna know?" Hiccup nodded. As soon as Astrid gave him the answers as to why he was restrained, he'd ask how Toothless was doing. He'd seen what had happened to the Night Fury, and was relieved Toothless was breathing. Viggo had told him the dragon was dead...told him they were going to take the edge under siege. All the while Hiccup was kept in a black cell, unable to do anything.

Thankfully they didn't.

"You scratched your arm, then hit your nightstand opening the wound further. You were saying something about fire."

Yeah, Hiccup knew what all of that talk was about. Not that he was going to say anything about it.

"I...I don't know what to say honestly."

Astrid smiled warmly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"For obvious reasons you're on bed rest. You and Toothless. Gothi stitched some of his wounds but he was okay for the most part. Since he's in no shape to protect you, it's my turn to take care of you for tonight."

Hiccup blushed deeply at that.

"So you're s-staying here? If so I don't mind if you use the bed. I mean!-I uh...I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Astrid chuckled at his bashfulness and nodded her head without hesitance.

"Of course I wouldn't mind sharing. Do you need me to adjust the ropes before we go to bed? It's almost midnight and you still look tired. I was just using the outhouse when you woke up."

Hiccup cocked his head to the side in thought, then looked at his waist.

"Can you adjust the leather on my waist since I can't reach it? The rope is digging into my left hip."

Astrid nodded her head in understanding and did as he requested, being sure not to place her hands in places that would make him uncomfortable while he was in such a vulnerable position. They hadn't went that far before their relationship yet.

After his restraints were adjusted Hiccup gestured for Astrid to lay next to him. They'd slept together before, hence he wasn't as bashful as he should've been when she lay her head on his chest while he was forced to lay on his back. She was careful not to lay on his restrained arm and instead curled up on her side, one hand under her head for support and the other over her betrothed's heart.

Astrid was right there to help him when Hiccup panicked in the middle of the night, frightened because he'd forgotten why he was restrained and was facing hallucinations of Viggo combined with a burning in his nerved. He vomited twice before finally going back to sleep.

Astrid didn't mind of course. Hiccup had gotten hurt helping them so many times. Now it was her turn to help him and his dragon for once.


End file.
